


Art For Shiro Birthday Exchange

by FightFair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightFair/pseuds/FightFair
Summary: come find me on twitter @ rayfelle_exe ^^
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Art For Shiro Birthday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superfandomqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/gifts).



My Shiro Birthday Exchange gift for Superfandomqueen  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @ rayfelle_exe ^^


End file.
